grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Diana Schade-Renard
) Isley and Aria Nelson (season 3/photo in ) |gender = Female |type = Hexenbiest |house = House of Kronenberg |house notes = Princess |relationships = Adalind Schade, mother Sean Renard, father Kelly Schade-Burkhardt, half-brother Catherine Schade, grandmother Frederick Renard, grandfather Elizabeth Lascelles, grandmother Eric Renard, uncle Kelly Burkhardt, guardian Unnamed maternal grandfather |status = Living |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X }} Princess Diana Schade-Renard is the daughter of Adalind Schade and Sean Renard. She is the older half-sister of Kelly Schade-Burkhardt. She is 3/4 Hexenbiest and 1/4 Human. Appearances Season 3 Adalind had an ultrasound. The doctor said that she could hear two heartbeats, but Adalind wasn't having twins. The doctor told Adalind it could have just been an echo and not to worry. Adalind was in the bathroom rubbing her paste on her stomach, and the baby's hands started pushing out. Later, while Adalind was sleeping, the baby pushed her face against Adalind's stomach; her face then changed into a skull, and Adalind got out of bed screaming in agony. Adalind met with Stefania who told her the baby was active and that it wouldn't be long before she gave birth, adding that she had to go into hiding from Prince Viktor. Stefania then gave Adalind mandrake root to chew on to slow the process down. Adalind gave birth and regained her powers. Then Meisner called Sean to inform him of the birth, and Sean said he would start making arrangements for Adalind and the baby's safety. Later, when Meisner reached over to touch Adalind's hair, the hair wrapped tightly around his hand. The baby opened her glowing reddish-purple eyes to look at him. After a few seconds, Adalind's hair unwrapped from around Meisner's hand. The baby was seen being cradled in her mother's arms in the cabin, when Meisner arrived to ask Adalind what she did to the baby. Adalind told Meisner the baby had been with her the whole time. Then Meisner told her about hearing the baby's heartbeat, and Adalind thought about her ultrasound when the doctor said she thought she heard two heartbeats. Then, the baby used her powers to ignite the wood in the fireplace when her mother complained about the cold in the cabin. Later in her mother's arms, Adalind thanked Meisner for saving their lives, and Meisner received a phone call from Sean informing him of Sebastien's disappearance. He informed Meisner to go to Zurich with Adalind and the baby and that he'd make arrangements for them to leave the country. Adalind, Meisner, and the baby later walked in the woods headed to an unknown location. The baby was in the woods in the arms of her mother as Adalind and Meisner were watching Viktor and the Verrat trying to find them. Adalind told Meisner about Viktor, and her daughter started crying. Adalind told Meisner that her daughter was hungry, and Meisner told Adalind to feed the baby later. Soon after, Adalind, Meisner, and the baby approached the two cars on the road that Viktor and the Verrat agents had arrived in, and Adalind used her powers to save Meisner's life after a member of the Verrat tried to kill him. Later on the road, the baby was in her mother's lap, when Meisner thanked her mother for saving his life. He then got a call from Sean, and Sean informed him that Tavitian had someone waiting to transport Adalind and the baby out of the country from Zurich. Adalind held her baby as Meisner was driving to the drop point in Rafz, Switzerland. Meisner told Adalind to wait in the car, while he went to make sure things were safe. While he was gone, Adalind and the baby were captured by two Verrat agents and were saved by Kelly Burkhardt just before Meisner found them. Later by the plane, Adalind thanked Meisner for saving her and the baby and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. On the plane, Adalind was informed by Kelly of the supplies on the plane, including diapers for the baby. Adalind knew Kelly was American and asked if she was working for the Resistance. Kelly informed Adalind the less she knew the better. Adalind got frustrated and informed Kelly of her situation, and Kelly told her to change the baby's diaper. Later, Adalind's daughter started crying because of the pressure building up in her ears from the altitude. Kelly showed Adalind where to rub her finger under her daughter's ears, which calmed her daughter down. As Adalind slept, Kelly entertained the baby with her locket, and the baby's eyes glowed purple. The baby then telekinetically held the locket in midair and disrupted the instruments of the plane. When Adalind, Kelly, and the baby arrived in Oregon, Adalind and her baby were in the middle of a field, when they were approached by a farmer who wanted to call the Sheriff. After Kelly knocked him out, Kelly, Adalind, and the baby stole his truck. That night after arriving at Nick and Juliette's Nick and Juliette's house, Adalind, Nick, Juliette, and Kelly got into a disagreement, and then Juliette told Adalind off about putting her in the coma. Adalind asked Nick if he was going to kill her and the baby, when suddenly the baby used her powers to cause the house to shake, bend the handle of a spoon on the table, and cause a picture frame's glass to crack. Then Juliette noticed how wet the blanket around the baby was and ordered Adalind upstairs to warm up the baby. In the bedroom, after Juliette dried off the baby, she asked Adalind how old the baby was, and Adalind responded maybe 10 days old. Juliette then asked what the baby's name was, and Adalind replied she hadn't had a chance to name her because they'd been on the run. Juliette went back downstairs and told Adalind to feed her baby. When Juliette arrived downstairs, she, Nick, and Kelly argued about what to do with Adalind and the baby. Meanwhile, Adalind snuck out a window with the baby and took the stolen truck to Sean's condo. There, Sean and Adalind discussed Kelly Burkhardt and the surprise visit to Nick and Juliette's house. Sean eventually held the baby for the first time as Adalind told the baby to say hello to her father. Sean continued to hold the baby until Adalind took her back. Later on, outside Monroe and Rosalee's home, she telekinetically took Kelly's locket. Kelly told Adalind the baby could keep it when Adalind later asked if she wanted it back. When the baby awoke in the middle of the night crying, she wreaked havoc with Monroe's clocks, despite Adalind and Rosalee's attempts to soothe her. Rosalee noticed she had a small fever, but the baby calmed down suddenly when Kelly entered the house. The next day, when Kelly was seemingly arrested for the murder of Catherine Schade, Adalind went to the precinct to make a statement. Adalind told Sean she had finally selected a name: Diana. While Adalind was distracted by Kelly, Sean went outside the precinct and gave Diana to Viktor. Diana did not seem to appreciate the situation, spooking Viktor and Rispoli by twisting a splash of coffee into the shape of a skull on the limo window on the way to the airfield. Shortly thereafter, Diana was "rescued" by a group of people posing as Resistance agents, though it was in fact her father, Kelly, Nick, Monroe, and Hank. Diana was then handed off to Kelly, who took her away from Portland. As Diana played with some toy keys using her telekinesis, Kelly mused that she must teach Diana not to use her powers in public. While staying in Monroe and Rosalee's home, Adalind had a dream that Sean brought Diana back to her, only for it to turn into a nightmare when Sean actually handed Diana to Viktor. Season 4 Adalind hallucinated finding and holding Diana, until Diana turned into a pig in her arms. Kelly Burkhardt brought Diana with her back to Portland upon hearing from Juliette that Nick was in danger. Kelly picked Diana up from her car and set her down once she reached Nick and Juliette's home. Diana aged noticeably in a relatively short period of time, being able to walk on her own. As Kelly was suddenly ambushed by several Verrat agents and Kenneth, Diana was briefly heard crying. When Juliette slowly made her way down to the first floor, Diana was sitting on the floor. Juliette picked her up, and Kenneth then walked in and stated that they got her, referring to Kelly, and that they now had Diana in their control. Later, as Juliette and Kenneth sat in the back of a van with Diana, Diana asked, "Where's my mommy?" Juliette and Kenneth merely looked at each other and did not say anything. After Kenneth ordered Rispoli to kill Nick and the two people with him, Kenneth hung up and commented on how Juliette seemed to be quite good with children as Diana sat close to her in the van. Kenneth brought Diana to a rented gated compound where King Frederick was, who was almost in disbelief upon first seeing her. He noticed right away how much she had grown in such a short time, saying she was truly special, and called her over to give him a hug. She hesitated at first but walked over to him. As Frederick hugged her, he said he had longed to hold her and that she was, at last, where she belonged. He then told a maid to feed, bathe, and dress Diana properly and make sure she was ready to travel. Later that night, Frederick built a castle out of some blocks with Diana, who knocked them down with her hand. Her eyes woged purple and she then proceeded to use her telekinetic abilities to use all the blocks and make a castle, impressing Frederick and Juliette, who was also in the room watching. The King's Guard then entered and told him that the helicopter pilot reported being five minutes away, and Frederick told Juliette to take Diana with her to get ready to leave. In the helicopter, Frederick told Diana that they were going to be taken to a large ship that would cross the Atlantic and take them home. Frederick told Diana that she really was a princess, but she then pointed at a window, and when Frederick turned to look, Diana made his reflection in the window turn to a skull, disconcerting him. The helicopter pilot then got out of his seat, opened the helicopter door, cut Frederick's seat belt, and threw him out. When he got back to his seat, he took off his headgear, revealing that he was Meisner. Diana appeared to remember Meisner, even from when she was just an infant, and smiled at him. Meisner then said to her, "Down with the King." Powers and Abilities Before she was born, she displayed telekinesis when she caused a pen on a nightstand to wobble and strike one of the members of the Verrat in the eye. Since she was born, she has continued to use her telekinetic powers. She has displayed pyrokinesis by igniting the wood in the fireplace after her mother complained about it being cold in the cabin. Diana can also create powerful illusions to make it appear that she is in one place, only to turn out that once a person thinks they have picked her up, they realize they picked up something else, such as firewood or a pillow instead. She ages faster than a human baby. Images Trivia *She was named after the Roman goddess , who was the goddess of the hunt, the moon and birthing. *Diana means "heavenly" or "divine" in Italian. *She was the second newborn shown in the entire series, after only the Glühenvolk baby in . de:Diana Category:Royals